


Vértigo

by Lila_Negra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Diferencia de edad, First Time, M/M, Neighbors, One-shot+Epílogo, Primera vez, Vecinos, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: Desde que se cayó por la escalera de su edificio, Eren no puede evitar sentir un escalofrío cada vez que se agarra de una baranda. Pero esa no es la única secuela emocional que le dejó aquel accidente. ¿Acaso será por ese apuesto y misterioso vecino que vino en su ayuda...?





	1. Vértigo

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertencias** : esto puede leerse como un cuento original (una pequeña comedia romántica) o como un fanfic one-shot Modern AU RiRen de Shingeki no Kyojin. Los nombres Eren Jäger, Levi Ackerman, Armin y Jean fueron tomados de dicho manga, así como el aspecto físico de los personajes y otras cosas por el estilo, que pertenecen enteramente al gran Hajime Isayama. Este relato contiene relaciones románticas entre personajes varones. 
> 
> **Agradecimientos** : miles de gracias a EreBell, quien diseñó una bella portada a pesar del poco tiempo con que se la pedí (pueden verla en mi fanpage de Facebook). Gracias también a Daris Teufell, quien estuvo dispuesta a betear todo el relato a último momento. Sos un ángel <3
> 
> Este fic va en honor del cumpleaños de Eren Jäger, que es hoy, 30 de marzo. No me importa que el apellido oficial sea Yaeger o como sea, ¡yo seguiré escribiéndolo en mi alemán inventado!

Eren se sostiene fuerte de la baranda mientras baja uno por uno los escalones que llevan desde el 2do F, donde vive con sus padres, hasta el 1ro C.

Desde aquella ocasión, a los quince años, en que se patinó y rodó hasta planta baja con un estruendo, cada vez que se enfrenta a una escalera lo recorre la sensación de que está por perder el control de su cuerpo.

Pero esa no es la única secuela emocional que le dejó aquel accidente.

Todo empezó, hace tres años, por una vez en que se había quedado dormido. Ese viernes debía entregar una maqueta en la escuela y además le tomarían examen de filosofía. Había estado tres días de corrido trabajando en la maldita maqueta y la noche anterior se había quedado despierto estudiando, por lo que no era sorprendente que no pudiese levantarse. Ya vestido, con la maqueta en la mano izquierda, las llaves en la derecha y la mochila en la espalda, trató de bajar de dos en dos los escalones.

Por supuesto, fue una catástrofe. Mientras rodaba, pensaba que ese tipo de hechos absurdos suelen ser la tumba de muchas personas y se preguntaba si había vivido una buena vida o no. Se lamentó por no haber salido del clóset (solo su mejor amigo, Armin, sabía que era gay) y no haber tenido tiempo de enamorarse antes de morir. Luego deseó que su partida no fuera un golpe demasiado duro para la enfermedad de su mamá, que, si bien seguía internada, en los últimos meses había estado mejorando. Escuchó cómo sus llaves, que habían salido volando, rompían uno de los vitrales que los dueños del edificio cuidaban tan encarecidamente. Se acordó de Jean, el compañero con el que había trabajado en la maqueta y que ahora iba a desaprobar por su culpa.

Hasta que el piso de la planta baja detuvo todas sus reflexiones con un PAF.

No había muerto.

Por el estrés de la situación más que por el dolor, que de todos modos la adrenalina le impedía percibir, empezó a llorar a los gritos.

—¡Estoy vivo! —exclamó—. ¡Estoy vivo!

Su voz rebotó en el edificio vacío, hasta que, para su sorpresa, recibió una respuesta.

—¿Quién está vivo?

Era la voz de otro inquilino, aunque no distinguió de cuál.

—¡Soy... soy Eren del 2do F! ¡Me caí por la escalera!

Un hombre se asomó a la baranda del primer piso.

—¿Estás bien? Además de estar vivo.

—La verdad es que no sé.

—¿Voy a buscar a tus padres?

—No... papá está en el trabajo, a una hora y media de acá. Y mamá... no está.

—¿Querés que llame a emergencias?

—No, no... seguro en un rato logro levantarme y voy a la guardia.

El vecino lo observó con atención. Eren no podía verlo bien, tan solo reconoció que era ese tipo misterioso, bajito y pálido, que nadie sabía de qué trabajaba porque casi no salía de su departamento. Supuso que tenía un aspecto lastimero y que el hombre se llevaría una pésima impresión de él.

—Ahí voy a ayudarte.

—No, no es necesario, yo...

—Qué no va a ser necesario, por algo estabas gritando como un condenado. Yo soy Levi del 1ro C, no sé si me recordás.

—Más o menos —murmuró Eren, mientras Levi se acuclillaba a su lado.

—¿Podés moverte?

—No sé. Me da miedo.

—Vamos a probar.

Le tocó una pierna en distintos lugares, preguntándole qué sentía. Luego la otra. Y así todo el cuerpo, con una desfachatez que a Eren le impactó, pero con la suficiente seriedad como para no dar la sensación de que se estaba aprovechando. Así, concluyeron que, si bien tenía unos moretones gigantes en todas partes, lo único roto era su muñeca derecha, en la que había intentado apoyarse.

Agarrándolo por los hombros, Levi lo ayudó a levantarse.

—¿Podés caminar?

—Sí... creo que estoy temblando solo del susto que me pegué, pero me puedo sostener.

En medio de todo, Eren olvidó la credencial de su obra social así que Levi lo acompañó hasta el hospital público más cercano, donde debieron aguardar su turno durante cinco horas.

—Si tiene que irse, está bien. Por favor no arruine su día por mí.

—No seas ridículo. No voy a abandonar a un niño inválido a su suerte.

—¡No estoy inválido! ¡Y no soy un nene!

Una sonrisa imperceptible se dibujó en el rostro del mayor. Y Eren... se sonrojó. Nunca había visto una expresión tan dulce en su vida. Era apenas una media sonrisa pero ser el causante de ella le hizo experimentar un escalofrío inesperado.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la sala de espera, Levi lo escuchó pacientemente hablar de sus paparruchadas* de la escuela. Eren quería saber más sobre su reservado salvador, pero no sabía cómo lograr que surgiera espontáneamente una conversación sobre él. Para su sorpresa, lo consiguió al quejarse de la exigencia, en su opinión extrema, de su profesora de matemáticas.

—Valorá a los profesores así —intervino Levi—. Un profesor exigente salvó mi vida.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo fue?

—Mi profesor de lengua era tan exigente que mis compañeros le tenían miedo. Pero yo cumplía con lo que sea que pidiera. Tenía sobresaliente en la mayoría de las materias. Y él, que sabía que no tenía padre y que yo trabajaba en un negocio por dos moneditas para ayudar a mamá, apenas me egresé me ofreció un empleo en la editorial de su hermano. Justamente porque era exigente sabía que se podía confiar en mí. Me puso de aprendiz de traductor y me organizó unos horarios estrambóticos que me permitieran estudiar. Me recibí de inglés y traduzco textos filosóficos para él desde entonces. No es un trabajo de gran rentabilidad pero me permite sostener este departamento y pasarle una mensualidad a mi mamá.

Todo lo que Levi le contaba lo hacía más y más interesante a los ojos de Eren. Era una persona responsable, trabajadora y amable. Parecía un poco serio pero sus pequeñas sonrisas ocasionales eran auténticas.

Cuando estuvo de vuelta en su casa, Eren sabía con seguridad dos cosas: que su muñeca estaba enyesada y que se había enamorado de un vecino que le llevaba diez años.

Con la excusa de que lo ayudara a prepararse para el examen recuperatorio de filosofía, de ahí en más empezó a visitar el 1ro C todas las semanas. Tras aprobar con excelencia esa instancia, le pidió a Levi clases particulares de lengua y otras materias. Él aceptó pero se negó a recibir paga, por lo que Eren tomó el hábito de cocinarle cosas dulces en sus ratos libres y llevarle tortas y budines en cualquier horario.

Levi siempre lo recibía amablemente y parecía tener mucho tiempo disponible para él, pero jamás daba muestras de corresponder sus sentimientos. Nunca lo visitaba por _motu_ _proprio*_ y, cuando finalmente intercambiaron teléfonos, las conversaciones siempre las iniciaba Eren.

A los dos años de esta relación en apariencia amistosa, Armin empezó a recomendarle dejar ir sus sentimientos.

—No podés estar toda la vida esperándolo. Es evidente que no le interesás de esa manera, Eren. No es el único hombre en el mundo.

—Callate, qué decís.

—¿Me vas a negar que hay otros hombres en el mundo?

—No me refiero a eso... quiero decir que no puedo saber si está interesado o no. Quizás no me dice nada porque soy menor de edad. Pero en todo este tiempo nunca le conocí una pareja. Yo creo que soy la única persona que ve tanto. Le gusto, Armin, le gusto.

—Sos tan optimista que parecés loco, Eren.

Durante el tercer año de "amistad", fue más atrevido. Lo visitaba con ropa provocativa —una camisa con demasiados botones desabrochados, una remera* apretada que le marcaba los pectorales y hasta un short excesivamente corto—, se arrimaba a él para leer por sobre su hombro, fingía rozarle la pierna o la cintura de casualidad y, lo más extremo, llegó a simular un tropiezo para apoyar todo el cuerpo sobre el suyo contra una pared.

Levi, por su parte, no cambió en nada su forma de actuar respecto a él, pero sí se percibían leves modificaciones en su ánimo: bajaba la mirada, se coloreaban sus mejillas e, incluso, alguna que otra vez, tartamudeó.

Eren aumentó sus expectativas, aunque todo el mundo le decía que era ridículo seguir enamorado de la misma persona hacía tanto tiempo, cuando esta no le daba ninguna señal clara.

Y ese minucioso trabajo, mes tras mes, lo trajo hasta acá, el día de su cumpleaños número dieciocho, aferrándose a la baranda con la mano derecha y llevando una porción de torta (cocinada por su mamá, sana y en casa por fin) en la izquierda.

Si su teoría es cierta y Levi se contuvo hasta ahora por ser Eren menor, este es el momento definitivo para comprobarlo. En caso de que tampoco hoy logre nada, se dijo a sí mismo que tal vez sea momento de rendirse y seguir adelante. Es cierto lo que le señala Armin: su obsesión con este enamoramiento no le deja tiempo para nada más.

Así que cuando toca el timbre y, sin que pase un segundo, como si hubiera estado esperando detrás de la puerta, Levi lo recibe, Eren está temblando de los nervios. Tres años de preparativos no lo relajan, al contrario. Se siente, además, estúpido por haber llegado hasta acá siendo virgen. Incluso si logra su cometido, tal vez sea tan torpe que acabe espantando al mayor con su inexperiencia.

—Ehm... es mi cumpleaños... le traje torta.

—Ya sé que es tu cumpleaños, mocoso... cumplís el mismo día todas las veces. Vení, pasá.

El "mocoso" le atraviesa el corazón, pero que recuerde su cumpleaños lo recompone. Deja la torta en la mesa y acompaña a Levi hasta el _kitchenette_.

—¿Querés un té?

—Sí, por favor.

—¿Y cómo vas a festejar? ¿Vas a salir con tu novio?

Mientras lo mira poner la pava con agua en el fuego, Eren queda paralizado. Nunca hablaron de "novios" hasta ahora. Imagina que se nota que es gay, pero no deja de ser impactante que se lo suelte de sopetón. Aparte... ¿no es un poco aleatoria esa pregunta? ¿Acaso Levi... está tratando de averiguar si está soltero?

—Qué dice... no tengo novio. Sino, le hubiera contado. Todavía no sé qué hacer, aunque sea lo que sea usted está invitado. A menos que ya tenga planes con su pareja.

Le devuelve el golpe, aunque tiene la delicadeza de no hacer suposiciones sobre su sexualidad y usa una palabra ambigua.

—¿Te parece que si tuviera pareja tendría el tiempo que tengo para andar dándole clases de cualquier cosa a un mocoso?

De vuelta, una rosa y una espina. No tiene pareja, pero él es un mocoso al que ve solo porque le sobra tiempo. Qué alentador.

—¿Eso quiere decir —continúa Eren, sin dejarse ganar por el abatimiento—. que sí vendrá a lo que haga para festejar?

—Eso depende. —Levi apoya los dos tés en la mesa y se sienta en la esquina. Eren lo sigue y se ubica al lado derecho del mueble, junto a él—. Si hay un montón de otros mocosos, un viejo como yo va a sobrar.

—Usted no es viejo, solo tiene 28 años.

—Pero me tratás de usted.

—Es que me gusta cómo suena. Pero puedo dejar de hacerlo ahora mismo.

Levi sorbe el té y contempla la taza por un rato.

—No. A mí también me gusta cómo suena.

El chico sonríe, porque sabe que lograr que Levi explicite sus gustos es siempre una pequeña victoria. Luego vuelve a lo importante.

—Como sea, si lo que le molestaría sería que estén mis compañeros, podríamos organizar algo solos usted y yo.

Mientras clava la cuchara en la torta, Levi se pone serio.

—Tus amigos se pondrían celosos. ¿O vas a salir aparte con cada uno?

Enroscando el borde de su remera debajo de la mesa, muerto de nervios, Eren decide dar el paso.

—Solo... —Inspira fuerte, sin sacarle los ojos de encima—. Solo quiero salir aparte con usted. No me importa lo que digan mis amigos.

El otro se queda quieto, masticando despacio el pedazo de bizcochuelo que se llevó a la boca. Eren no sabe qué hacer, el silencio lo está matando. Por lo tanto, se propone insistir. Ve la mano de Levi apoyada en la mesa, junto a su taza, así que levanta la suya y simplemente se la toma.

—¿Qué opina?

El mayor no retira la mano pero lo enfrenta con una expresión de preocupación.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?

¿Si se da...? ¡Claro que sí! ¿Acaso está retándolo? Pues no va a amedrentar a Eren Jäger tan fácilmente. Lo mira directo a los ojos, desafiante.

—Sí, me doy cuenta de lo que hago.

—¿Y sos consciente de que no va a haber vuelta atrás?

¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Lo está rechazando? ¿Lo está amenazando con perder su amistad? Eren aprieta los dedos entre los suyos. Ignora qué puede responder.

—¿Está enojado conmigo? ¿Me quiere hacer sentir mal? —pregunta, con la voz temblorosa.

—¿Por qué iba a querer hacerte sentir mal?

—¡No tengo idea! Pero tiene el ceño fruncido como si me odiara.

—No te odio.

—Entonces respóndame con normalidad, por favor. Solo dígame si acepta mi invitación o no y ya.

—No puedo responderte con normalidad.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque esta situación no es normal. Me agarraste la mano. Nunca habías hecho eso.

Lo suelta y se tapa la cara. No sabe dónde meterse. Esto es mucho más incómodo que cualquier cosa que haya podido imaginar.

—¿Por qué me humilla así, Levi? Solo recháceme y ya. Dígame que me odia y que es asqueroso que me haya tomado la libertad de tocarlo. Tan solo dígalo así me voy y me olvido de usted de una vez. Ya no soporto más todo esto.

El hombre se muestra sorprendido, con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Por qué diría todas esas mentiras? Si tenés las manos limpias no es asqueroso. Y están limpias, ¿no?

—Ehm... sí... están limpias, pero me refiero a...

—No me molesta tu mano.

—¿Y entonces?

—Entonces nada.

—No, no... usted dijo que... que no era normal... ¿no quiso decir que estaba molesto?

—Quise decir lo que dije.

Eren se toma del pelo: quiere arrancárselo. ¿Cómo es posible que un hombre tan elocuente para dar clases sea tan extraño para tener una conversación de este tenor? Quiere salir corriendo pero también quiere permanecer allí por las dudas de que todavía haya alguna probabilidad de besarlo. La verdad es que, a pesar de toda la bronca que se está comiendo por esta situación inexplicable, también le da una ternura ridícula verlo tan torpe. Hay algo único en él.

—Levi... voy a ser muy directo con usted.

—Me parece bien.

—Usted me gusta mucho.

—Me di cuenta.

Eren resopla. Esto es como correr en círculos.

—Y yo, ¿le gusto a usted?

—Evidentemente. De lo contrario, no te haría pasar a mi casa.

—Pero digo... gustar de... gustar, o sea... yo... yo estoy enamorado de usted.

—Sí, te entendí.

Gritos internos llenan la cabeza del adolescente. Nunca pensó que esto sería tan extraño.

—Entonces usted... cuando dice que yo le gusto...

No puede continuar. Levi se había puesto de pie y ahora tironea de la mano que había apoyado en la de él, por lo que debe inclinarse hacia adelante, hasta quedar rostro contra rostro.

—Quise decir exactamente eso —murmura, y jala un poco más de su brazo hasta que sus labios se juntan durante unos segundos—. Feliz mayoría de edad, Eren.

Como desde la más alta escalera, todo el cuerpo de Eren tiembla frente al vértigo de experiencias desconocidas. Pero esta vez la fuerza de sus sentimientos lo sostiene y se animará a internarse en el abismo con todos los sentidos abiertos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de Autora** : Como ven, la historia termina aquí. Pero para quienes quieran saber qué pasó después de estas fuertes declaraciones (sé que hay bastantes pensando en eso…), pueden seguir leyendo en el epílogo…
> 
>  **Glosario** :
> 
> * paparruchada: yo estaba feliz creyendo que había inventado esta palabra pero está en el diccionario de la RAE >:v. Simplemente quiere decir “tontería”, o sea que Eren estuvo hablando y hablando de todo lo que le vino a la mente, cosas de adolescentes que teme que hayan aburrido a Levi.  
> * remera: como saben quienes me leen hace tiempo, “remera” es como le decimos en Argentina a esa prenda de ropa que usamos para cubrirnos el torso. En otros sitios se le dice polo, franela, polera, camiseta, blusa y no sé qué más, pero para mí siempre fue, es y será remera.  
> * motu proprio: es una expresión latina que significa “por iniciativa propia” (motu quiere decir movimiento). La verdad yo la escucho usar un montón y la tengo incorporadísima pero mi beta me hizo notar que quizás sea imaginación mía y en realidad se trate de una expresión más bien rara xD Así que bueno, aquí va la definición por si alguien no la conocía.


	2. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Advertencias** : este fragmento contiene lemon, obviamente :D. Va dedicado a quienes leen “35 y solito” y siempre me reclaman que allí nunca hay lemon… compenso un poquito con esto, ¿a que sí?

—¿Estás seguro de que querés hacerlo ahora?

—¡Sí! ¡Esperé por tres malditos años!

—¿A los quince años y con la muñeca enyesada estabas pensando en esto?

—¡Todo el mundo a los quince años piensa en esto! ¡Con más razón si ni siquiera podía usar mi puta muñeca!

Levi suelta la remera de Eren trabada en sus brazos, a la altura de sus codos, y de pronto larga una carcajada.

—¿De qué se ríe? ¡No me deje así! ¡Nunca se ríe y elige hacerlo cuando me está desvistiendo!

El chico baja los brazos y se cubre el rostro enrojecido con la ropa. La vergüenza le sale por las orejas.

—Es que… en serio… te imaginé mirándote la mano dura, frustrado… —Levi se limpa las lágrimas de tanto reír.

—Lo único que voy a recordar de mi primera vez, si llega a ocurrir en algún momento del día de hoy, es lo mucho que usted se burló de mí.

Como no puede ver, Eren se sorprende al sentir que le levantan la remera hasta la nariz para besarlo.

—Ya callate —susurra el hombre entre un beso y otro.

Sin dejar de lamer y morder sus labios, acaba de quitarle la polera y le desabrocha el pantalón.

—Yo también estuve esperando tres años —explica, antes de acorralarlo contra el ropero de su habitación e inclinarse para besar su cuello, su pecho casi lampiño, su ombligo.

Eren contiene la respiración, sabe lo que podría venir por las películas, se bañó minuciosamente preparándose para este momento, pero ninguna fantasía previa pudo anticipar la mezcla de confusión, miedo, sorpresa, ansiedad y placer que en este momento lo invade. No tiene idea de qué hacer con las manos, dónde ponerlas, si juntar o separar las piernas, si gemir o estar en silencio (¿no le había pedido que se callara?), si abrir o cerrar los ojos, ¿qué acaso el cuerpo no reacciona solo en estas situaciones?

Percibe la lengua que lo acaricia, que juega con su pene hasta endurecerlo por completo, y se le escapa tomarlo del pelo, pidiendo más. La boca del otro dibuja una media sonrisa, incompleta porque se dedica a otros menesteres que lo requieren. Muy despacio, mientras tanto, un dedo empapado en lubricante recorre el deseado orificio.

Ahora sí tiene que gemir, le duele e incomoda detrás pero adelante ya tiene ganas de eyacular; ambas sensaciones se enlazan y multiplican. De pronto ya no sabe si su “más rápido, más rápido” se dirige a la boca de Levi o a su dedo, luego sus dedos, y finalmente un extraño vacío que le deja paralizado.

—Vení, vamos a la cama, ¿querés?

Se recuestan uno junto a otro, en cucharita. Levi se desvistió en el camino, a una velocidad sorprendente. Lo abraza por detrás y susurra en su oído.

—¿Estás seguro?

—S—sí… ya… ya te dije que sí…

—Pero si te duele, ¿me vas a decir?

—Sí, sí… por favor… ya métalo…

Con la punta, le acaricia la raja suavemente.

—No quiero lastimarte. Quiero que disfrutes tanto como yo. Podés pedirme lo que quieras.

—¡Quiero que me coja!

Otra vez una risita, esta vez leve. La impaciencia del adolescente se le hace graciosa, o quizás solo le cuesta reconocer ante sí mismo cuánto lo enciende verlo así, desesperado.

Se coloca un preservativo y entra con lentitud, atento al más leve quejido. Pero Eren se muerde los labios y no protesta por nada. Al contrario, pronto está balanceándose, buscándolo, forzando el ritmo que precisa. Eso acaba por romper las reglas amables con que Levi intentaba controlarse, y acelera sus movimientos, cobrando consciencia al fin de cuánto, cuánto esperó por esto.

Cuando eyacula se siente tan feliz que dice algo que nunca hubiera esperado admitir tan temprano. Tal vez por la vergüenza que eso le genera, sale rápido y lleva el rostro hasta la entrepierna del otro, chupando hasta hacerle terminar también. No se preocupa de ponerle un condón, no piensa en nada. Eren le aprieta la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados.

—Levi, yo… ¡yo también lo quiero!

Se quedan inmóviles, Levi recostando el rostro sobre su vientre, el otro acariciándole el cabello.

—Este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que haya recibido en mi vida.

—Qué bueno, porque me gusta mucho hacer regalos de estos.

Ambos ríen quedito. Después de tantas idas y vueltas, al fin ambos pueden ser francos con sus sentimientos. Tomándose de las manos, transitan felices los extraños peldaños de esta larga y hermosa escalera que es el amor.

* * * FIN DE VÉRTIGO * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas de Autora** : ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Y si quisieran dejarme algún comentario o kudo, les estaré muy agradecida <3


End file.
